Buscando Pistas
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: Buscando pistas de quien mató al papá de Trixie, Gracis por leer mis historias...


Todos las pistas apuntaban al doctor Blakk pero decidimos buscar a fondo fuimos a donde se estrelló las mecha nada investigamos las mechas era lo único que indicaba que fue el doc Blakk porque tenían los típicos ojos rojos y el toro y fuimos a ver la cárcel donde estaba Trixie e indicaba bueno nada y fuimos al sótano y estaban unos agentes del doctor Blakk y los hicimos corridos no tenían armas ni nada no pusieron resistencia salimos y Trixie y yo suspiramos luego de salir nos dirigimos hacia nuestro refugio y tomamos notas y nos separamos para tomar notas individuales y luego juntarlas junte notas del doctor Blakk que clase de refugio era y todo su estructura las mechas la verdad es que ya parece película de investigación… dije susurrando para no distraer a mis compañeros investigando…

Ya era hora de juntar las notas y dije

.- ya es hora que investigaste y contesto

.- esto las mechas coinciden con las del doctor Blakk y los agentes que encontramos en el refugio coinciden lo que no me coincide es el refugio

-.Y.- tu Kord, siempre encuentras algo

.- el refugio está en la a misma dirección de industries Blakk pero no está alineada bien están como 2 centímetros ja pero no importan 2 centímetros pero los hombre en las mechas no son los de Blakk mis únicas pistas indican que no fue Blakk y pensé 1 contra 1 luego le tocaba a Freddy y dijo

.- definitivo no son de Blakk no coincide y además en el registro de compras no lo compro ni lo robo ni nada por el estilo y la estructura que usa Blakk no se parece y las mechas con los ojos rojos son producto de mechas del oeste nuevo diseño parece malvado pero esta oxigena áreas de desechos del agua oscura y los ojos rojos nueva sustancia nueva y los agentes de Blakk siempre están armados y estos no tenían el símbolo de Blakk industries al mi parecer no fue Blakk y Pronto dijo

.- en vez de eso arreglan la cama de Pronto y yo dije

.- es algo serio y si no te interesa puedes irte de la sala aaaaaaaaaaahh tú no te tomas las cosas enserio y Pronto fue cabizbajo a su alcoba y dije

.- mis notas están irregulares unas me apuntan a Blakk otras no no sé si fue Blakk o fue otro persona aaaaahh mejor es hora de escuchar a Jerome

.- duda fue Blakk los agentes el refugio las mechas definitivo y dije

.- todas las notas apuntan algo distinto y dijo Trixie un poco enojada por el hecho de la muerte de sus papas

.- quieres decir que nadie tiene razón aaaaaaaaaahhh no se sabe la muerte de mis padres y dije

.- las babosas no eran malvadas que no es de Blakk no fue su plan pero no se sabe de donde provienen luego hubo un incómodo silencio nadie supo que decir ni que iba a decir el otro pero después tomamos nuestras notas y Trixie tuvo una idea pasar documentos por la computadora los pasamos y decía 50 50 por ciento de probabilidades me rindo dijo Trixie luego decidí decirle a Trixie formemos 2 grupos Jerome, Pronto, Kord y tú y nosotros Freddy y yo ok vámonos nos fuimos y nosotros investigamos el refugio las mechas el edificio mientras Trixie investigo a Blakk industries por afuera y mientras Freddy y yo

Nos aparecieron cinco matones de Blakk y su y el verdugo era el único agente que estaba desarmado a puro puño limpio y nos tiraron babosa tras babosa lancé a Doc 2 para curarlas mientras que Freddy lanzo a Burpy 2 para atraparlos luego hice una voltereta en el aire y tire una babosa Neotox (no sé si es así perdón si nos así) y los alejamos de ahí y seguimos investigando y nos fuimos sin datos al igual que Trixie no recogimos notas y seguimos con la incógnita de quién había matado a los padres de Trixie y Jerome alfa Sting no se sabía a qué apuntaban las pistas la verdad me pareció una investigación sin fin porque de 3 días nada de pistas que ayuden al caso decidimos dejarlo sin resolver hasta 30 días que lo volvimos a abrir y esta vez con más pistas más contactos y seguía indicando nada pero todo apuntaba a Blakk y decidimos investigar más a fondo porque no se sabe si fue el u otra persona habían un montón de nuestros enemigos parece que no lo vamos a resolver pensé aaaaahh después de todo no es tan malo no saber o si aaaaaahhh esto de investigación, casos, asesinatos y todo eso me está matando de nervios y me esta "está explotando el cerebro" por así decirlo por dios Jerome tiene que ir a la escuela no se a cuál va ir la del campo cerrada la de la ciudad ya está cerrada ya no se aceptan estudiantes solo quedaba la escuela Ramírez Ramírez ahí andaban con muchos robos golpes di ahora será que estudies en la casa solo te falta 2 meses para terminar el año

Después de 2 meses

Jerome ya no tenía que estudiar ya salió y además se compró una mecha bestia ya tenía babosas tan poderosas como las de Trixie abrimos el caso y teníamos cada vez más pistas y como siempre Jerome y Trixie fueron al cementerio de bajoterra para visitar a las cosas que todos pusieron en la tumba de los Stings y les pusimos unas bellas epífitas (si no saben qué clase de planta es la ya flor nacional de Costa Rica guaria morada y quise ponerla porque no se me ocurría otra flor) y nos fuimos y Jerome para alegrar a Trixie le hiso una carrera del cementerio al refugio y Jerome trato de no ganarle aunque quisiera la mecha de Jerome era más rápida y Trixie sospecho lo que estaba haciendo y aprovecho la oportunidad y lo paso y le gano pero después de llegar abrir la puerta y el cajón de los documentos se pusieron a investigar y Jerome dijo

.- tengo fue…

-¿Quieren otra parte? Estoy trabajando en otra historia y guest gracias por apoyarme y por insultarme gracias me corregiste un abrazo a Madeline CRIxar Hatter a Karencitafrost300 y a ti guest recuerden acepto tomatazos opiniones positivas de todo excepto malas palabras gracias por leer mi historia…


End file.
